Tears
thumb|290px Tears (cuyo nombre traducido al español es «Lágrimas») es el tema musical perteneciente al final malo de Koujaku. Es interpretado por Kanako Itō. Letra Kanji= 瞳の奥深く　閉ざした世界は　闇に　沈む 届かない声は　cry 君の手を掴んでも　shy 二度と逢えない君の傍で　I stay with you たとえ痛みだけだとしても 叶わない想い抱いて　I stay with you たとえ砕け散る華だとしても 心の奥深く 閉じ込めた涙は 鈍く光る 囚われの声は cry 僕の手を掴んだら shy 離れられない僕のそばに You stay with me たとえ何も聴こえなくても 叶わない願い抱いて You stay with me たとえ砕け散る華だとしても 二度と逢えない君の傍で　I stay with you たとえ痛みだけだとしても 叶わない想い抱いて　I stay with you たとえ砕け散る華だとしても Stay with you Stay with me |-| Romanji= Hitomi no okufukaku tozashita sekai wa yami ni shizumu Todokanai koe wa cry kimi no te o tsukan demo shy Nidoto aenai kimi no soba de I stay with you Tatoe itami dakeda to shite mo Kanawanai omoi daite I stay with you Tatoe kudake chiru hanada to shite mo Kokoro no okufukaku tojikometa namida wa nibuku hikaru Toraware no koe wa cry boku no te o tsukandara shy Hanarerarenai boku no soba ni You stay with me Tatoe nani mo kikoenakute mo Kanawanai negai daite You stay with me Tatoe kudake chiru hanada to shite mo Nidoto aenai kimi no soba de I stay with you Tatoe itami dakeda to shite mo Kanawanai omoi daite I stay with you Tatoe kudake chiru hanada to shite mo Stay with you Stay with me |-| Inglés= The pupils were shut deeply Where the worlds sinks into darkness The voice that does not receive is crying I want to grab your hand, but I am shy I cannot meet you again, be by your side I stay with you Even when I felt the pain I held to the unfulfilled desire I stay with you Even I was crushed and scattered splendidly The heart was closed deeply The tears flow shiningly The caught voice is crying When you held my hand, you were shy You cannot be touched, be by my side You stay with me Even when you could not hear anything You held to the unfulfilled wish You stay with me Even you were crushed and scattered splendidly I cannot meet you again, be by your side I stay with you Even when I felt the pain I held to the unfulfilled desire I stay with you Only even I was crushed and scattered splendidly Stay with you Stay with me |-| Español= Las pupilas se cerraron profundamente Donde el mundo se hunde en la oscuridad La voz inalcanzable es un llanto Quiero tomar tu mano, pero soy tímido No puedo verte otra vez, estar a tu lado Me quedaré contigo Incluso si sólo es dolor Me sostengo del frustrado deseo Me quedare contigo incluso si yo fuera aplastado y dispersado espléndidamente El corazon fue cerrado profundamente Las lágrimas fluyen brillando La voz atrapada es un llanto Cuando sustuviste mi mano, fuiste tímido Tú no puedes ser tocado, estando a mi lado Te quedarás conmigo Incluso si tú no puedes oír nada Te aferras al deseo frustrado Te quedarás conmigo incluso si tú fueras aplastado y dispersado espléndidamente No pudo verte otra vez, estar a tu lado Me quedaré contigo Incluso si sólo es dolor Me aferro al deseo inclumplido Me quedaré contigo Inlcuso si fuera aplastado y dispersado espléndidamente Me quedaré contigo Quédate conmigo Video centre|thumb|400x400px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones pertenecientes a finales malos